Let's find Jin!
by Silverywolf
Summary: Hwoarang is on a quest to find Jin. Will he find the devil? Bad language, oocness, stupid humor and lots of other things. NOT SUPPORTED BY AUTHOR!


**So here is another stupid fic from me that contains coursing, bad humor, shit-hawks, Hwoarang oocness, boy x boy love and other things…**

* * *

Today was the day. Hwoarang was sure of it, today Jin would accept his challenge and they would fight and he, Hwoarang, would win. Now the only thing stopping his quest was that he had no idea where the devils could be.

There were fifteen training dojos and about twelve parks where the Kazama could be training. And Hwoarang was certain that Jin was training because it was such a nice sunny and cloudy day with a cooling breeze, a perfect day for training and besides what else could Jin be doing? Hwoarang would have spent the day training too, if he wasn't on a quest to find Jin.

Limiting the possible targets on Kazamas ware about Hwoaramg crossed out all dojos because they were all inside dojos and not even the devil would be training inside on a nice day like this. So that left him with the twelve parks of which he crossed out six because they were too popular and crowded.

Now Hwoarang knew for a fact that Jin would find himself a quiet, people less, nice little place to train, where he could be all by himself. But not for long.

Hwoarang hoped on to his bike and rode to the nearest park on his list.

Hwoarang didn't like the first park at all and he really hoped not to find Jin there so he could get out of there as quickly as possible. And why he didn't like the park? Simple the park had a big pond in it and was close to the sea which meant two kinds of shit-hawks. Not only were there pigeons, the shitters of cities causing terrifying chaos in every corner, but also seagulls the terror of the sea not only do they steal the fish from fisherman but shit and laugh at them as they do.

Really nasty creatures.

So fearing for his bikes safety he ran trough the park as fast as he could, if not even faster. It took the redhead ten minutes to run to the other end of the small park and back finding his bike untouched and clean. Without thinking Hwoarang got on his bike and drove as fast as the speed limits allowed him to away from the empty stares of the secretly plotting horrors with wings and pea sized brains.

The second park was more to Hwoarang's liking no shit-birds. This park was much bigger then the first park, which had, luckily, been really small.

Hwoarang parked his bike and started looking for the karate fighter. Walking around the green park with big threes and squirrels running around looking and asking for nuts.

Nice little fellows, squirrels.

Hwoarang bent down to give a nut, he fond in his jeans pocket, to a near by squirrel. It came close and almost took it when the earth shook a little and it ran away. Hwoarang was irritated by this and looked around for the source of the sudden shake and found it. A big brown bear standing on two

legs and it appeared to be stretching its paws high up in the air and then suddenly it jumped and hit its paws hard on the ground giving it a little shake. Hwoarang would have been dumbstruck, if he hadn't already seen a bear in the iron fist tournament. Not having time to weasel with a bear Hwoarang continued his way toward another part of the park.

As he came to a nice little clearing hidden among threes Hwoarang was sure to find Jin there. But was disappointed when he found a dark brown haired girl in almost no clothes at all, with only long see through trousers and some thin glimmering strings covering he breasts, Hwoarang wondered how they staid on her. The girl looked to be dance fighting with a slightly bigger man then he himself was. The man had broad shoulders and was dressed lightly with somewhere matching clothes with the girl and he had dreads.

Hwoarang left the couple as they were and headed to one more place in the park that the dark haired man could be. But was horrified when the place was full of mindlessly running brats. Hwoarang turned around hurriedly and tried to erase the image of half naked and naked kids running around, rolling in mud and eating everything that fitted into their mouths. He did not want to get anywhere near those little satans.

As Hwoarang was heading to the next park suddenly a brown blur flow right pass his very eyes causing a flick in Hwoarang's driving and almost to loose his control of his bike. Even though he was surprised by the sudden blur he knew exactly what it was… If it weren't the shit-hawks, it would be the suicide birds also known as kamikaze-birds.

So the shit-hawks went on telling and now the suicide birds were after him. The first one failed so its family must be really relieved that their brave little suicidal birdy missed and didn't die. They were probably crying to it before it took the jump "No John, don't do it! We love you. You don't have to do it! We can send your cousin Rodger. Please John don't go!" Seriously you can never know what they are thinking! Freaking suicidal maniacs!

"Course You! You damn birds…" Hwoarang muttered to himself.

Hwoarang stopped his coursing when he noticed that he had arrived to the third park and experienced his first WTF- moment of the day as he walked into the park. A human sized skeleton bug was flying away from a snake skin pants wearing madman. Then the flying skeleton bug dropped down and stuck his sword, that he took from his back, to his stomach and stared spinning, hit the madman a couple of times and then he fell down and appeared to be dead, but obviously wasn't because a moment later he was again flying away from the madman who had recovered from the sword spinning attack.

Walking along the next park Hwoarang caught a glimpse of black hair and bulky muscle and took off after it. He came to an edge of some high hedge and saw the back of the figure he was looking for. Taking a half of a step forward he started to yell "Ka…" when someone yelled over his voice from the opposite direction.

"Kazuya!" It took only few seconds for Hwoarang to realize that the man he thought was Jin was indeed not… Damn.

Lucky for him a silver haired wanna-be disco king saved him from the embarrassment, but the man had looked a lot like Jin maybe a little older and few hundred scars more but otherwise a real look alike.

Hwoarang left immediately after noticing his mistake and headed to his bike and to the next park.

When Hwoarang started looking around the sixth park the sky was already darkening for the night. Hwoarang was coursing himself for agreeing to a spar match with Steve in the last park. It had taken more time then he had thought it would to beat the boxer. And now he was in the most far away park that it was almost outside of the city line. This was his last chance to find Jin and Hwoarang was starting to get bitched up. Finally he came to a clearing full of hay with white florescence that seemed to glow in the moonlight. And there ha was the beautiful wingless devil, giving his all to every move he made with his strong body. Light sweat was covering some parts of the karate fighters' half naked body, whose back was turned to the redhead.

A smirk rose o Hwoarang's lips as he started to run towards Jin. His smirk became even bigger when he saw Jin turn and noticed him. Hwoarang was so close now that he could feel the others presence in his blood. Only few more meters and his days hunt would be satisfied when suddenly he stepped on something, lost his balance and fell down flat on his face. It took a moment for Hwoarang to realize what the hell just happened. He lifted himself up a bit and looked behind him to see what he just step on. Coursing he hit the ground when he saw what it was and was sure that the shit-hawks haunted him even after death. Muttering a bunch of carefully chosen words Hwoarang lifted himself of the ground and noticed that Jin wasn't there anymore.

Hworang was truly pissed of and even though he had never played soccer in his entire life some unknown thing cave him the strength to kick the damn death pigeon as far as the pepper grows!... and the fact that he practiced Tae kwon do had absolutely nothing to do wit it.

"It's all your fault you fucking shit piles of vomit colored feathers! If it weren't for you HE would be here!" Hwoarang yelled after the bird.

"Who would be here?" a low husky voice whispered in to his ear. And Hwoarang all but melted into the strong arms that warped themselves around him and welcomed into a warm embrace.

"You dare hide from me you bastard! It's not fun to wake up alone and cold in a bed that had a bed warmer in it when falling a sleep. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find you? But at least now I know that the gravity defying hair runs in the family. And no matter how much you keep kissing my neck you're not getting any tonight…" Hwoarang told the raven haired man.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stop!" He added quickly when Jin had momentarily ceased his kissing.

"You know, I could make it up to you, if you want." Jin suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go home." said Hwoarang and took hold of Jin's hand and headed back to his bike and to their home to have an even more eventful night.

* * *

**Ah there! Sorry no lascivious porn today. The shit-hawk absorbed me dry. Thanks for reading and if you liked it go thank Yournemesis on da because she helped me a little with this.**


End file.
